Snot and Steve: The Door
by Jezelu
Summary: Steve discovers Snot in an odd position and he then discovers more about himself. How will Snot react to Steve's discoveries? Snot X Steve.


Steve could not believe what had just happened. He had been going door to door in his house to ensure that it was safe for his mother, who Snot was currently targeting. Just when he had gotten to his parents room in the hallway he turned the doorknob and immediately felt as though something was off. He squeezed the fleshy doorknob and he immediately felt a little pulse. He realized that he himself had fallen for Snot's trap.

Steve thought about pushing into the room and having a talk with snot about how this had gone too far, but then he looked down and noticed just how large and plump his friend's balls were. Snot clearly had to of put one of the orbs through the door at a time in order to get the massive sack to go through. Steve did not want to admit it, but he was a little bi curious and the sight of his best friends massive nuts was indeed turning him on. He took a moment to decide not to open the door as he began to give his friends pouch a little massage.

"Woah what the hell!" Steve heard snot exclaim from the other side of the door.

Steve felt snot attempt to pull his sack back through the door, but Steve made sure to keep the balls on his side of the door.

"Mrs. S I just wanted... I mean I... ,"Snot stuttered in surprised clearly believing that Steve's mom was on the other side of the door.

Steve was a little ashamed to be doing this. He knew he had to keep his identity a secret or risk being made fun of by his best friend for the rest of his life, but if he did keep his identity hidden Snot would tell the school that his mom had fondled his balls intentionally. Steve figured it was too late to worry about that and went all in giving his best bud's sack a nice rub down.

"Oooh god that's the stuff," Snot moaned from the other side of the door.

Steve, against his better judgement, decided to take it a step further. He bent down and began to lick his friend's nuts. He was somewhat disgusted at himself for doing this, but the arousal he felt made it well worth the shame. Snot's balls tasted somewhat salty and Steve could tell that his friend had not bathed today; however, that did not stop Steve from licking every inch of flesh on his friend's nuts. Steve actually began to enjoy the somewhat dank taste of his friends balls as he licked both of the orbs delicately causing Snot to squirm against the door. Steve then pulled one of the orbs into his mouth and began to suckle on it.

"Who knew you were such a... such a slut!" Snot shouted in a lustful tone that sounded very authoritative.

Steve once again felt a little shame for being called a slut by his best friend, even though the insult was meant for his mother. Steve kept on sucking, however, and soon took the other orb as he began to slurp the entirety of Snot's nut sack. Snot let out a loud moan as Steve juggled his flesh pouch in his mouth over and over thoroughly washing his friends balls.

"Wait until Steve hears about this," Snot boasted with glee and then giggled," He's gonna be so mad."

"The rest of the school will never let him get over this," Snot said as once again tried pulling his balls back through the door.

Steve was caught off guard and soon felt his friend's nuts be pulled from his mouth and through the door. Steve was a little scared Snot planned to leave the room, and considered scurrying off, but then Snot's large member appeared through the hole in the door. Steve felt a rush of excitement as he quickly kissed the leaking tip of his friends dick.

"That's it bitch," Snot gloated," blow me."

Steve listened to his friend as he began suckling on the head of Snot's penis. Then without warning Snot thrust forward causing Steve to gag. Steve had so far done a good job of keeping quiet but this sudden invasion of his mouth caused him to fall backwards and let out a yelp. There was an awkward moment of silence before Snot spoke.

"Steve?" Snot asked blown away as he opened the door to find his friend collapsed on the floor of the hallway.

Snot looked deeply conflicted for a moment as Steve felt a blush begin to cover his face. Steve went to crawl away in an attempt to save himself from further embarrassment, but Snot stepped in front of him.

"I can't fucking believe this," Snot said shaking his head as Steve noticed he still had his ample prick out.

"Snot I can expl...," Steve began to say.

"I had no idea you were such a fag for me, just how long have you been wanting my d?" Snot asked looking somewhat annoyed.

"Never I just now...," Steve began to say before getting cut off again.

"Started wanting to suck me off," Snot said with a condescending scoff as he raised an eyebrow at his best friend," As if dude, you must of been wanting my meat for a while considering how you went down on my sack."

"Listen I'm sorry," Steve said hoping to make Snot less mad.

"Sorry for what?" Snot asked shaking his head," I have never felt so good in my life, even though it came from my best friend who happens to be a cum guzzler, it still felt good."

"Wait your not mad?" Steve asked.

"A little," Snot said as his face softened as he let out a laugh," wait until everyone at school hears about this!"

"You can't tell anyone!" Steve begged.

"After what you told everyone in the locker room what you did with my mother why shouldn't I?" Snot asked as he began to chuckle as he gave an example of what he planned to say tommorow," Hey everyone Steve here literally sucked my nuts the other day!"

"Snot!" Steve said pleading with his friend.

"Yea I thought it was his mom at first, but nope Steve here is the little slut who kissed my kosher sausage," Snot said as he pictured how fun it would be to tell everyone about this incident.

"Snot!" Steve pleaded yet again.

"What's that... yea the little fag probably would suck you off if you let him," Snot said as he began to laugh loudly as his still erect dick swung back and forth.

"Sno... ," Steve said on the verge of breaking down.

"Relax Steve I'm just fucking with you," Snot said with a shit eating grin," I'm just a little surprised that my best friend is a total slut for my wiener."

"I am not!" Steve said as his face reddened.

"Oh yea," Snot said as he walked up to Steve and aimed his dick right at his friends face," I bet you want this right now."

"I... I... ," Steve began to stutter as Snot jacked his dick a few times.

Steve, despite feeling extremely awkward took his friends dick into his mouth yet again this time taking it slow as he suckled on it.

"See I told you so!" Snot gloated as he pulled his dick back out.

"Snot I... ," Steve began to say.

"Relax dude I'll see you tomorrow at school," Snot said with a smirk.

"But you didn't finish," Steve said wanting to suck his friends prick some more.

"Oh," Snot said with a grin," you'll be spending more time between my legs trust me."

Steve then blushed as he thought about what that meant.

"But I guess I can give you this," Snot said as he began to jack off right towards Steve's face.

Steve just sat there as Snot moaned and came right into his face. Load after load of Snot's cum landed all over Steve's hair, face, and shirt as Steve felt a somewhat ashamed that he was letting his friend cum all over him. Snot looked down at Steve with a smile as he wiped his cock off using Steve's face.

"This is a good look for you bitch," Snot said with a mischievous grin as he put his dick up and left," Expect me to start cumming more often Steve."

Steve was unsure how long he was going to have to wait to hear from Snot. It had been a day since he had sucked Snot's balls, and Steve was currently waiting for the bus to pick him up. He had not yet heard from his best friend, and he was afraid that he had completely ruined his friendship with Snot. When the bus finally came, however, he was somewhat glad to see Snot sitting in the back in their usually seat. As Steve approached him, Snot shot him a sly condescending smirk.

"Hey Steve," Snot greeted in an arrogant tone.

"Hey Snot," Steve said nervously,"Are we good?"

"Of course we are why wouldn't we be?" Snot asked with a smile.

Steve, feeling reassured, sat down next to his friend. Steve was grateful that Snot was seemingly cool with him, and was hoping he could talk to him about what had happened yesterday. Even though Steve had found himself enjoying yesterday's exchange, he was eager to see how Snot had felt about the whole thing.

"After all," Snot says quietly as he pulls Steve close to him with one arm," Why wouldn't I be alright with having my best friend around to suck my balls."

Steve only froze up as he began to blush.

"You know I didn't take care of my morning wood today," Snot says as he takes his backpack off of his lap revealing a boner in his shorts," Care to help."

"I uh- uh- uhh...," Steve says with a stutter," Fuck yeah dude that's hot."

"Oh so you think this is hot?" Snot asks slyly as he flicks his erection.

"Yes Snot I do," Steve admits as he reaches out his hand and grabs Snot's fly.

Steve at this point was accepting of his attraction to his friend, and he was pleased to see that Snot was as well. He still wished to remain on the down low, but right now he wanted his best friend's cock. The fact that Steve was on a bus did nothing to dissuade him from pursuing his goals.

"Woah dude right here," Snot asked excitedly as his eyes darted around the bus.

Steve did not respond, instead he pulled the zipper down and shoved his hand inside and began fishing around for Snot's dick. Steve grazed over Snot's underwear and began pulling down. Then he grabbed a hold of Snot's fleshy prick and jerked it downwards once causing Snot to shudder.

"You're fucking crazy bro," Snot says as he shakes his head," I love it."

Steve then took Snot's member out of his shorts and began to beat it.

"God it's gonna be great having my own personal fag from now on," Snot says with a joyful snicker as he begins to pant a little.

The rest of the bus did not seem to notice what Steve was doing as they all seemed focused on their own things, and it also helped that they were in the back with just a few other kids. Steve then took his friend's prick into his mouth as he began to blow him.

"Fuck!" Snot exclaimed as he involuntarily bucked his hips," How's my kosher pickle taste cockmunch?"

At that point a guy sitting on the seat finally noticed what Steve was doing. Steve did not seem to pay much attention as he crawled onto the floor of the bus and got in between Snot's thighs to give him a proper dick sucking.

"Oh Steve looks like you've drawn in an audience," Snot said bashfully as he gave the guy watching them an prideful smirk followed up with a wink.

Steve looked up momentarilly and saw the ninth grader watching him blow his best friend. He blushed a little, but continued to impale his face onto his friend's cock. Steve and Snot noticed a little boner springing up in the guy's pants as he just watched them not saying a word.

"Your still going huh," Snot asks Steve with a raised eyebrow," Nice to see you turn into such a shameless slut so quickly."

Steve did not seem to care as he just went on sucking. After a while Snot began thrusting his hips into Steve's mouth as he began getting close.

"You know I bet this guy wishes he had a fag for a best friend huh?" Snot asked with a chuckle as he glanced over at the kid still watching them," Because having a friend like you really is the best."

Snot then got up in his seat as he began thrusting his hips forward face fucking Steve. Fortunately Steve had gotten use to this by now, and was taking the cock like a champ. Steve felt the back of his head hit the seat in front of them every time Snot slammed his cock down his throat. Steve could tell that Snot was getting close to cumming as he continuously humped his face.

"Hey sit down!" Steve heard the bus driver yell as Snot continuously humped away.

"Stop humping the seat and sit the hell down!" The bus driver yelled again as Snot continued to fuck his best friend's face.

Snot was currently in his own little world and had no intention of stopping, so he just continued to hump away shamelessly with a dumb look on his face. After just a few more thrust Snot went balls deep into Steve's mouth as his seed began gushing down Steve's throat. Snot just stood in this awkward position for a while before a glare from the bus driver caused him to slump down into his seat. Steve still had Snot's cock in his mouth as he did his best to suckle it dry. After a while snot pulled his cock out of Steve's mouth and stuffed it into his pants.

"Steve your totally going to be my bitch forever," Snot declares with a laid back smile as he stares at his friend who is still between his thighs.

Steve and Snot went through most of their school day apart. Although Steve was still getting accustomed to this new form of his and Snot's friendship, he found himself looking forward to meeting with the guy later. Snot was impatient as he was not used to having someone around that could and would constantly blow him, however he had to wait until they finally met back up in the physical education class that they had together to do anything with Steve. Later Snot found himself reunited with Steve in the locker room.

"Hey Steve," Snot greeted as he turned to face his friend who had just entered the room," How ya doing?"

"Fine," Steve said with a light blush," So are you up for another go?"

"Another what?" Snot said in false confusion.

"Come on man you know what I mean," Steve said.

"Not sure what your talking about dude," Snot said as he turned his head away and flashed Steve by opening his towel that had been wrapped around his waist.

Steve saw that Snot had a half chub and began to blush profusely as he felt aroused at the sight of his best friend's cock.

"Dude put it away," Steve says as he manages to avert his eyes from Snot's package.

"Why?" Snot says with a chuckle," Plenty of guys go around naked."

To further push Steve's button Snot then flings his towel over his shoulder as he struts a little closer to his best friend.

"You can barely keep your eyes off of me," Snots says with a grin as Steve's attraction to him manages to slowly boost his ego to higher and higher levels.

Snot then get's up on one of the benches, as Steve gives him a confused look.

"Listen up everyone!," Snot suddenly says.

Steve fearing what Snot intended to do quickly approached his best friend.

"Dude what are you doing?" Steve asked as he grabbed at Snot's arm in an attempt to pull him down.

Snot just ignored him as he pushed Steve's hand away. Steve was growing more and more fearful as people began to turn their heads to his best friend. Snot still was showing off his penis to the entire locker room, but many guys were naked so no one paid much mind to it. Steve just froze in place right next to his best friend.

"Guys Old Snot here has finally managed to get a blowjob," Snot declares in a triumphant tone.

Many guys in the locker room gave Snot disbelieving looks, and some even went so far as to snicker, whisper that he was full of shit, and even turn their heads fully prepared to ignore him completely.

"Don't believe me just ask Steve," Snot says as he points to his best friends standing on the floor right beside him.

Suddenly a great many faces were turned to Steve, who was in a state of shock and finding it difficult to speak.

"Umm... ," Steve says in an unsure manner as Snot glares at him," It's true."

The locker room then blows up as many people begin to chatter over the validity of what had just been claimed. A few guys were seeming to believe it, but a great deal many were skeptical. Eventually one of the jocks, who had turned his head away earlier, approached Snot.

"Who was it?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"Was it Steve's mom," One of the guys asked after remembering the beef that had been going on between Steve and him.

"I'll let Steve an...," Snot says as Steve interrupts him.

"My mom didn't do it," Steve said defensively.

"Then who did?" The jock asked again.

"Tell them Steve," Snot said with an arrogant look.

"Snot what are you doing," Steve said quietly as he attempted to diffuse whatever Snot was trying to do here.

"I'm just bragging is all," Snot tells him as he begin to raise his voice," I just wanted everyone to know that I had finally gotten a blow job."

"You said you were kidding," Steve said in almost a whisper," I thought you wouldn't do this."

Snot looks conflicted for a moment as many people in the crowd begin to loose interest.

"I knew he was full of shit," One of the jocks declares as he and many others begin to finish up and leave the locker room.

"It was Steee... phany!" Snot declares as a few heads return their attention to Snot.

"Steephany?" One of the guys asks.

"No Stephany," Steve says attempting to cover for his friend," Stephany was her name.

At this point too many people had left the locker room to join the rest of the gym class, and only about a dozen or so guys remained to listen to Snot's claim.

"Stephany who?" A guys asks.

"Stephany mill...er," Snot says unsure.

With that the remaining kids left Snot and Steve alone as they finished dressing and left for gym class.

"Thank you," Steve says with a sigh of relief.

"Yea I'm glad your happy, but I don't think any of the guys believed I got a blow job," Snot said in an irritated tone.

"Well maybe I can make this up to you," Steve says as he grabs his friend's balls and massages them.

"It's the least you could do," Snot says wit ha grin as he grabs Steve's head and pushes his face into his crotch.

Steve begins licked and sucking all over Snot's junk as both of them begin to grow hard.

"It's nice to finally be alone again," Steve says as Snot gets down and sits on the bench.

"Well someone could walk in at any moment," Snot says," I thought you wanted to keep it on the DL."

"I do," Steve says with a little laugh ," But a big reason why is it makes sex more dangerous."

"For you fag," Snot says with a smirk," How about you give me some ass this time."

"I don't know," Steve says a little worried as he had never had put something as thick as Snot's member in his ass before.

"Come on Steve," Snot says as lies down on his back on the bench," There's some KY in my locker grab it."

Steve obliges Snot as he pours some of the lube onto his friends cock and begins to stroke it. Steve then uses his other hands to get some of the Lube into his ass to make everything go a lot smoother. Snot is leaking precum at this point as he occasionally looks around to see if anyone is going to catch Steve being his bitch. He would let them believe what they wanted word would soon get around that he was fucking his best friend everyday at this rate if they continued to take risks like this.

"Alright dude that's enough," Snot says as he thrusts his hips a few times," Ride me."

Steve then puts one of hie legs over the bench as he positions his ass over his friends cock. Steve slowly lowers himself until he feels the tip of his friend's cock pressed against his asshole. He takes a deep breath as he begins to lower himself even further. The cock begins to slide right between his butt cheeks as he realized he is going to have to try a little harder. Steve then angles his descent right into the cock as the head finally slides in.

"Fuck yea," Snot says as he begins to drool a little," That's the shit right there."

Snot then grabs Steve's waist as he forces his cock half way into his friends ass. Steve lets out a gasp as Snot continues to pull in and out like this forcing Steve lower and lower onto his cock. Steve's own cock is leaking onto Snot's stomach, but Snot feels way too great to notice or care. Snot slows down and just lies there as he allows Steve to lower himself all the way down to the base of Snot's prick. Steve could feel his ass resting on Snot's thighs.

"How's it feel to have my cock balls deep inside of you?" Snot says wit a shit eating grin," Steve?"

"It feels... amazing," Steve says as he lets out a sigh of pleasure.

"Even though this makes me kind of a fag myself this is soooo worth it," Snot says with glee," Now start riding me cock sleeve."

Steve wastes no time as he begin to go up and down allowing Snot's cock to go in and out of him, as Snot tries his best to just lie there and avoid humping Steve. Steve accidentally allows the cock to fall out a few times, much to Snots annoyance, but soon he figures it out and begins riding Snot's dick like a pro. After a while Snot has to grab on to the sides of the bench to avoid grabbing Steve and fucking his brains out.

"Ride that Cock... you fucking... slut," Snot say between pants as he finally looses it and grabs hold of Steve forcing him down one last time and cumming inside of his ass.

"Snot that's fucking amaaaaazing!" Steve shouts as he cums all over Snot's chest.

Steve then collapses on Snot as the two take a minute to catch their breath. Steve and Snot hear the sound of a couple of footsteps running out of the locker room.

"Looks like someone saw us," Steve says, " I'm going to be labeled a fag pretty soon."

"To be fair I am too," Snot says with a laugh," But fuck it, as long as I can keep cumming in you I could give a damn less."


End file.
